Wet the Bed
"Wet the Bed" is a song by American R&B recording artist Chris Brown featuring American rapper Ludacris, from his fourth studio album F.A.M.E. (2011). It was written by Brown, Derrick "Bigg D" Baker, Steven Kubie, Kevin McCall, Amber Streeter, Andre Merritt, Joseph Bereal and Christopher Bridges, and produced by Bigg D. Lyrically, the song sees Brown and Ludacris exploring ways to leave a woman satisfied. Lyrics Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip As I kiss both sets of lip, lip, lips Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip As I kiss both sets of lip, lip, lips I ain't afraid to drown, If that means I'm deep up in your ocean, yeah Girl I'll drink you down, sipping on your body all night I just wanna take your legs an' wrap 'em round Girl you cummin' right now My head to your chest feeling your heartbeat girl Swimming all in your sea, and you sweatin' all over me Bring it forward, don't you run run I don't want to be a minute man Baby you're just like a storm Rainin' on me girl, your soakin' wet , ooh whoa I'ma kiss you right, yea, yeah I'm gon' lick all night, yea, yeah Girl, when I'm inside yea, yeah Yeah girl, you heard what I said I'm gonna make you wet the bed bed bed I'm gonna make you wet the bed bed bed I'm gonna make you wet the bed bed bed I'mma put your legs behind your head When I make you wet the bed You don't know what you in for Bout to get into your mental, huh Bend you back like its limbo I'm gon' make you feel like a Nympho Tonight (ooh) you're mine, baby girl, uh Anytime you want it I'm ready and willin' gotta give it I start to lick on your body, you go to trembling Flip it around girl, let me get it from the side And can I visit all those spots you like Your neck, your back, your sexy lips booty and thighs I don't want to be a minute man Baby you're just like a storm Rainin' on me girl, your soakin' wet, yeah yeah I'ma kiss you right, yea, yeah I'm gon' lick all night, yea, yeah Girl, when I'm inside yea, yeah Yeah girl, you heard what I said I'm gonna make you wet the bed bed bed I'm gonna make you wet the bed bed bed I'm gonna make you wet the bed bed bed I'mma put your legs behind your head When I make you wet the bed Luda! I'ma make your body wetter than ever We'll get together you could tell as soon as I approach her When you feelin' uptight get it right Don't fight, lighten' up like Sammy Sosa Women call me the super soaker And I'ma soak your bed to death (death) How long can you hold you breath (breath) Asthma attackin' waking up, wondering what happened Makin' me hot like Toni Braxton You can't deny you wanna break my back in, two What you wanna do, look at you with your birthday suit, suit, suit, suit The forecast said it's cloudy tonight And I'ma have your body like blue, blue, blue, blue I'ma kiss you right, yea, yeah I'm gon' lick all night, yea, yeah Girl, when I'm inside yea, yeah Yeah girl, you heard what I said I'm gonna make you wet the bed bed bed I'm gonna make you wet the bed bed bed I'm gonna make you wet the bed bed bed I'mma put your legs behind your head When I make you wet the bed Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip As I kiss both sets lip, lip, lips Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip As I kiss both sets lip, lip, lips Link *http://www54.zippyshare.com/v/54210627/file.html Category:Chris Brown Songs Category:2011 Singles Category:Songs Featuring Ludacris Category:F.A.M.E. Tracks Category:Singles:W-Z